All in the past
by kyky03
Summary: Someone from Booth's past shows up. Who is it? Sorry really crappy summary but it's a good story. rated T  for some language
1. Chapter 1

Brennan, Booth, and Sweets were sitting in the Royal diner drinking coffee and discussing their latest murder victim. "Okay so she was tied to metal posts and burned to death?", Booth asked. Brennan nodded and took a drink of her coffee. "This would be the third victim this month. All of them have something in common. In this case it's brown hair, brown eyes, and all of them are females. They also are all in their early twenties. The victims were all stripped of their clothing and sexualy assulted." Booth and Sweets frowned. "God that's horrible. So we have a sick and twisted serial killer on the loose.", said Booth. Brennan nodded taking another drink of their coffee. They all got up and left. On their way out they almost got knocked down by a girl running away. She looked back, still running, and shouted sorry over her shoulder. A man with a gun came running after her and shot her in the leg. The girl fell and hit her head on the cement. She cursed then the man pointed it at her again. Booth got out his gun and pointed it at the man. "Hey buddy, put the gun down!", he said. The man then pointed the gun at them and fired. The glass window behind them shattered sending pieces of glass everywhere. Booth shot the man's leg and he fell, dropping his gun. Booth ran to pick it up andwalked over to Brennan and Sweets. "You guys okay?", he asked. They both nodded. Booth went over to the girl on the sidewalk. "You alright ma'am?" The girl looked up at him and glared. "Do I look alright to you?" Booth looked over at Sweets. "Can you drive her to the hospital?" Sweets nodded and walked over to the girland helped her up and into his car.

On the way to the hospital he decided to try and start a conversation with her. "I'm Lance Sweets.", he said. The girl looked over at him and tried to smile but failed. "I'm Amanda.", she said through clenched teeth. "Well, don't you have a last name?", he asked. "I never tell anyone my last name anymore. I've been around to many perverts to do that. You only make that mistake once." Sweets hadn't been paying much attention to the road and almost ran into another car. The car made a sudden stop causing Amanda to hit her leg on the door. "God! That hurts like hell!", she yelled. "Sorry I really didn't mean to.", said Sweets. "Just.. Don't worry about it. I'll be okay.", she said. They made it to the hospital and they fixed her leg and head wound up in no time. "Where are you taking me?",asked Amanda. "To the Jeffersonian. Agent Booth and want to talk with you.", he said. She frowned. "I didn't do anything. That guy was psychotic. He said if I didn't have sex with him he was going to kill me." Sweets frowned. "No you aren't in trouble. They just want to ask you a few things.

They got to the Jeffersonian and made their way to Brennan's office. Booth looked closely at Amanda. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar.", he said. She looked at him. "Well, I'm just guessing but maybe we met when I got shot." Brennan looked at the girl. "I think he means he was wondering if he had ever seen you before today." Amanda looked over and smiled. "I know. I was being sarcastic.", she said, then turned back to Booth. "No, I don't think we have ever met before." He looked at her again then shrugged. Brennan looked at Amanda. "Now that you mention it Booth, she does look very familiar. Can you tell us about your past?", she asked. "Bones, you don't just ask someone that. Maybe she doesn't want us to know about her past.", Booth said. Amanda smiled. "No it's alright. I'm only telling you because you work for the FBI. Okay so let me start from where I was 10. I had two brothers. One was my fraternal twin the other was five years older than us. Our mother left when I was 10. Our father was a drunk and beat us all. Me and my older brother mostly. When ever I was hit or anything my big brother would stand up for me and get a beating himself. When I was 15 my brother still stuck around for me, but I was kidnapped by an old rich man. He was kind and everything and gave me good food but he would always rape me and dress me up in these skanky little maid outfits and make me clean his house. He died of a heart attack one day and I called the police but before they got there I packed my things and left. I made it to California and started working at Mcdonalds. All of the guys there started hitting on me and kept touching me and slapping my ass. I quit and moved back up here." Booth just stood there, wide eyed. "Booth, are you okay?", asked Brennan. He nodded his head. "What were your brother's names?", he asked Amanda. "My twin brother's name was Jared and the other one's name was Seeley. Why?" Booth just smiled. "Amanda, it's me. Seeley."


	2. Chapter 2

"Seeley?", Amanda asked. She then burst into tears and sprung up from her seat to give him a much needed hug. "Oh my god Amanda! I thought I would never see you again. I hated myself for letting you be kidnapped! It was all my fault.", said Booth also crying. Amanda drew back and gave him a stern look, still crying. "It was not your fault. You tried to protect me. You did the best you could. All that matters now is that I'm back." They didn't notice but Brennan had slowly stepped out to give the two siblings some time. She sunk to the floor, wide eyed and pale. Angela walked past her and gasped. "Bren, what happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Brennan shook her head, still pale. "Angela that would be highly impossible for me to see a ghost considering they are not real." Angela rolled her eyes. "Sweetie it's a figure of speech. But still, what happened?" Brennan just shook her head and laughed shakily. "You should just let Booth explain this one because so far, I'm lost."

* * *

><p>The Booths both walked out with tear stained faces and smiles, an hour later. Everyone at the Jeffersonian was outside of Brennan's office wondering what the commotion was all about. Booth took a deep breath and smiled even wider. "Everyone, this is my long lost sister Amanda." Everyone gasped and Brennan walked off to Limbo. Amanda looked at him. "I'll be right back.", he told her as he hurried off after Brennan. "Bones, wait!", he shouted. She ignored him and went over to where their latest vitim was. "Bones what's your problem?", he asked. She looked at him and if looks could kill Booth with be dead in a snap. She had tears in her eyes. "You never told me about your long lost sister.", she said with air quotes. "Woah Bones. Chill out!" "Chill out! Chill out? You didn't tell your own partner about your sister.", she shouted. "I couldn't tell you because it was to painful for me to talk about. Why are you taking this so personal?" She glared at him. "We tell eachother everything Booth. You know everything about me. There is nothing about me that you don't know. This one thing that you never told me about, this huge thing, just makes me feel like you don't trust me. And all those things I told you about included all of my painful memories, like memories about my mother, my father, and my brother.", she said crying. Booth sighed. "Bones-" "I have to get back to work if you don't mind.", Brennan said cutting him off. He didn't want to make her cry but she was making a huge deal out of this. "Oh my god.", said Brennan. "What now?",Booth asked her. "There was a small brooch pinned inside of the ocular orbit.",she said showing it to Booth. "What the hell is that?", asked Booth confused. "It's a flaming skeleton with a crown.", Brennan answered. Booth rolled his eyes. "No not that Bones. What is oclular orbit?", he asked. "It's ocular not oclular and it's referring to the eye socket.", Brennan answered. "Hey, that looks really familiar. I think I saw that picture on a really popular night club in Las Angeles once.", said Booth. "I've got to go show this to Angela. She's been to Las Angeles many times. Maybe she knows something about it.", said Brennan walking off.<p>

* * *

><p>""Angela, have you ever seen a sign with this painted on it?", Brennan asked, showing the brooch to Angela. Angela looked at it closely and nodded. "Ya it's a really popular night club called esqueleto en llamas. It's in Las Angeles. It's a really exclusive club. You have to be filthy rich to get in. And I did the facial reconstruction for the victim. Her name is Brittany Seever.", Angela said giving her a picture of the girl. Brennan sighed. "Booth, I think we are going to have to go undercover."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys what about me?", asked Amanda. Booth turned to look at her. "Amanda I'm really sorry but we are going to have to leave tonight for Las Angeles. We need to catch a serial killer and this could help alot. You are going to have to stay with someone." ,Booth said. "Well she can stay in my apartment.", Brennan said, then turned to Amanda. "If you would like.",she said again. Booth looked at her in suprise. "Oh thank you. I would love to.", said Amanda. Brennan drove Amanda to her apartment. "So, you don't like hate me or anything. It kinda seemed like it when Seeley said I was his sister.", Amanda said. Brennan looked at her in suprise. "No I don't hate you. It was just a very large suprise. He had never told me about him having a sister and it hurt me, seeing that we tell eachother everything." Amanda smiled. "Thank you again . I really appreciate it." Brennan smiled. "Please, call me Temperance." The rest of the drive was quiet, but comfortable. Brennan showed her where the bathroom and guest room was and gave her money for food, just in case she didn't like any of the vegetarian food. Angela offered to take her anywhere in her car. Then Brennan and Booth left.

* * *

><p>"I'm really suprised that you let my sister stay in your apartment.", said Booth as they were driving. Brennan looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Why is that?",she asked. "Well, I thought you hated her.",Booth said. Brennan rolled her eyes annoyed. "I don't hate her. She asked me the same thing on our way to my apartment." Booth looked over at her. "What did you say?" "I said that I didn't hate her and that it was just a surprise and that it hurt me that you didn't tell me you had a sister." Booth sighed. "I'm sorry Bones. I should of told you. I didn't want or mean to hurt you." Brennan smiled. "I forgive you." Then she remembered something. "Angela told me we were going to have to dress up to go to this club. So you need a suit and I need a dress.",she said. "I have my suit. You just need a dress, so we will stop and get you one somewhere when we get into California." They got there the next morning at 1. "We should really stop at a hotel or something Booth. I'm tired.",Brennan said. "Well you could of slept on the way here Bones.",said Booth. "Well I felt bad for you since your the driver and you couldn't sleep." Booth raised his eyebrows. "Okay, whatever floats your boat." "Well I don't have a boat, but if I did water of course, would make it float. Oh but I find it very intresting how rocks sink and a boat made of metal can float. But when an object is placed in the water there are two primary forces acting on it. The force of gravity yeilds a downward force and a buoyancy force-" "Bones, it was just a figure of speech. And do you always have some fact after everything you say? It's a lot more annoying when you are tired.",said Booth. Brennan frowned. "And you are alot more grumpy when you are tired." "I am not grumpy." "Hey there is a hotel. Why don't we just go there?" They pulled into the parking lot and went inside. They went to the counter and found a cheery blond receptionist. "Hello, welcome to Kyoto Grand hotel. Would you two like a room?" "Yes please.",said Brennan. "You two on your honey moon?" Brennan's eyes widened. "Uh no..we..uh..we're.." "Yes we are.",said Booth pulling Brennan close." The blond smiled. "Names please.",the blond said. "Joseph Carter and Samantha Carter.",said Booth as the blond typed in their names." "Alright Mr. and Mrs. Carter, follow me to your honey moon suite please." They followed the blond to the second floor. They opened the door to a huge room with a balcony and a king size bed with red silk covers. They walked in and heard the blond say 'have a nice stay' then heard her walk out. "So, we are married now?", asked Brennan. Booth shrugged his shoulder. "This is a nice place.", he said. "There's a problem though. There is only one bed and no couch. Well I guess I could sleep on the floor.", Brennan said looking around. Booth shook his head. "No you don't have to. You can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." "Or, we could both sleep on the bed. There is enough room and it would be because of work only." Booth nodded his head. "Ya okay." He walked over to the fridge and opened it. A wide grin spread across his face. "Bones, look what they got.", he said holding up two beers. Brennan smiled and walked over and grabbed a beer from Booth.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Washington Amanda was going through Brennan's books. She picked up a particular one. It was a mystery. She sat down to read it and was so focused on it that she almost screamed when she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Sweets with two bags. She opened the door and he smiled. " isn't here. Her and Seeley went to Los Angeles.",she said. "I..uh actually came to bring you dinner.", he said holding up the bags. "Oh.. okay thanks. Come in." He walked to the kitchen and sat the bags down on the counter and started taking things out. He pulled out five boxes of chinese food. "Okay we have orange chicken, spicy rice noodles, shrimp egg rolls, vege rice, and sushi. You aren't vegetarian are you?" Amanda laughed. "No I'm not. I like my meat. And thank you again." Sweets smiled. "Don't mention it. You know I can see that you and Booth are related. You both have brown eyes, brown hair, you have the same noses, and you have almost the same facial structure." "Oh so I look like a boy?",Amanda asked. "No,no not a boy. I mean one of the differences about you and Booth is that you're pretty and he's not." Amanda blushed. "Oh well, thank you. I try my best not to look like a boy." Sweets laughed. "That's another difference. You're funny and like to joke but if I would of said something like that to Booth he would of socked me." Amanda smiled. "So we gonna eat?",she asked. "Oh ya,ya okay.",Sweets said.

* * *

><p>Back in Los Angeles, it was 8 am. Brennan woke up to find herself face to face with Booth in bed. She screamed and then fell out of bed. Her scream caused Booth to wake up and fall out of bed too. "Oh I forgot we decided we would go to bed together last night.",she said. She rethought that statement and decided it didn't sound right. "I..I mean-" "It's okay Bones. I know what you mean.", Booth said stretching, causing his back to pop. Brennan looked at the clock and saw the time. "Oh my god we over slept. We need to go find a dress.",she said hurrying to fix her hair and get her coat. "Okay but can we get something to eat first? I'm starving to death.",said Booth. "Well you aren't literally starving to death or else you would be able to see all of your bones, much like the holocaust victims.", Brennan said. "No Bones. I don't mean that literally.",Booth said rolling his eyes. Brennan's phone rang and she hurried to pick it up. "Brennan.",she answered. It was Angela. <em>"Okay Bren, so Hodgins found finger prints on the Brooch. I tracked them down and they did not belong to Brittany. They actually belonged to a man named Sid Mitchell. He is the owner of the club." <em>"Okay, thank you Angela. Tell Hodgins good job.",she said then hung up the phone. "What did Angela say?" "Hodgins found finger prints on the brooch belonging to the owner of the club." "Okay then we better go eat and get your dress. They hurried to eat and went downtown to a small dress shop. "Alright, I'm going to try on some dresses and you tell me if they are good enough for this club. She picked out five dresses she thought were good. The first one was an electric blue strapless one that came down to the knee. "No that's more of a high school party dress one.",said Booth. The next one was a red one a black belt but Brennan didn't like how it looked on her so she didn't even show Booth. The other ones weren't very good so Booth went to pick one out for her. He came back with a long dark green dress. She put it on and saw that the v-neck came down very low and that it was skin tight. She walked out and Booth whistled. "Very sexy Bones.",he said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth and Brennan made their way to the club around 9 pm and got in by paying 400 dollars. It wasn't really alot to Brennan because she had alot more money. They walked inside and started asking around for the owner. One guy in particular pointed him out. They went over to the man and introduced themselves. "Hello . I'm Joseph Carter and this is my wife Samantha Carter.",Booth said. "It's a pleasure to meet you .",Brennan said. "You miss, may call me sid.",said kissing Brennan's hand. Brennan smiled trying to fight the urge to pull her hand back and slap the grin off the man's face. "Alright, Sid, do you know this girl? She owes us some money.",said Brennan showing the photo of Brittany. "Oh yes. I remember her. She was one of my whores. She was very good for buisness, until she quit.",he said frowning. "Do you know her parents names?",Booth asked. "I ain't saying anything else until I get something out of it.",he said. Brennan reached into her dress and pulled out 1,000 dollars. "Will this do?",she asked. "I really like you. Do you carry money in you boobs all the time?",he asked. "I don't know. It all depends.",she answered back. "Well that's not enough to satisfy me.",He said leaning back into his chair. "Alright, what do you want?",Brennan asked glaring slightly. "I want you to take Brittany's place for a night.",he answered back with a grim smile. "What? No.",Booth said angered. "Deal.",Brennan said. "Good. I will see you tommorow then.",Sid said then he got up and walked away. The ride back to the hotel was quiet. They walked inside and Brennan broke the silence. "I can tell you are angry with me. Why?",she asked. He turned to her and frowned. "You just don't get it do you Temperance? You are going to have to expose your body in front a bunch of perverts and weirdos, and you are okay with it?",he asked. He hardly ever used her real name so she could tell he was very angry with her. "No Booth. I'm not okay with it. I'm just doing this for my job. I'm doing this for all of those people that have died because of one in particular killer. I'm doing this so there will be no other victims. I'm willing to make this sacrifice to help these people.",she said. Booth sighed. "Bones, I just don't want you to get hurt." "Booth, I will be okay. Trust me.",she said. "I do Bones. I do trust you.",he said then went to give her a hug. He wanted to say he loved her, but he couldn't. He knew she didn't feel the same way. He didn't want to go through more hurt. He was fine with the way things were right now, but he wished they could just stay this way forever, her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Amanda woke up to the sound of Brennan's alarm clock. She frowned. "God I wish I knew how to work that thing.",she said to herself. She was going to take a shower when the phone rang. She didn't know if she should answer it then decided she would. "Uh..Brennan's apartment.", she answered. <em>"Hey, it's Lance. Do you want to go get coffee or something? If you do I can be over there in about twenty minutes." <em>Amanda thought for a second. It would give her enough time to take a shower and get dressed. Brennan said she could borrow some of her cloths and makeup so she decided she would. "Uh.. sure.",she said. _"Okay, later."_,said Sweets then Amanda heard a beep. She hung the phone up and raced for the shower. It didn't take long to take a shower so she went into Brennan's room and found a gray t-shirt and jeans and threw them on, then she did her makeup. She finished in about ten minutes and decided to continue with the book she had started reading the other night. She had almost finished the whole book when there was a knock on the door. She nearly ran to the door but before she opened it she looked in the mirror on the wall to see if everything looked alright then opened the door. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic sucks this morning.",Sweets apologized. Amanda smiled. "It's okay. I was just reading.",she said letting him in. He smiled. "So, where are we going?",Amanda asked. "There is this little cafe that Booth and everyone at the Jeffersonian go to ,including myself. It has really good food." Amanda smiled at him. "Alright. Let's go then."


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Bones. I'm sure the outfit doesn't look that bad.",Booth said rolling his eyes. "No. I'm not coming out. I look like a whore.",she called from the bathroom. Booth laughed. "Well isn't that what you're supposed to look like?" He regreted saying that when she came storming out of the bathroom. She had on a red frilly bra and a pair of red frilly panties. "Booth it is _not_ funny. I've never looked so terrible in my life.",she said glaring at him. He shrugged. "If you ask me, I think you look pretty hot." She crossed her arms still glaring at him. "This coming from the man who got pissed off because I said I was doing this for my job." He stood up and looked at her in frustration. "I was just looking out for you." She sighed. "I know. Why do we argue all the time?" His face relaxed. "It's not argu-",he started to say but saw the annoyed look on her face. "Fine we do argue but, not all the time. And it's just what we do." Brennan chuckled. "We sound like a married couple." Booth laughed and agreed.

* * *

><p>"That was very good Sweets. Thank you.",Amanda said walking out of the cafe. "Please. Call me Lance. And it was my pleasure. Now I was told by Angela that she wanted to talk to you and get to know you better.",he said smiling. Amanda smiled when he opened the car door for her. "Okay. I would kind of like to have a tour of the Jeffersonian so maybe she can show me around." They got to the Jeffersonian in about 5 minutes. When they got inside Angela was already waiting at the door for them. "Hey Amanda. I'm Angela, Brennan's best friend. You know you look a lot like Booth. I hope we can get along. But if you're anything like your brother then I'm positive we will get along.",she said. Sweets rolled his eyes. "Good luck getting a word in.",he said smiling. Angela glared at him. "You know, don't you have any shrinky stuff to do?" Sweets just smiled and walked away. Angela turned back to her and smiled. "So, what do you like to do?" Amanda shrugged. "Well I like reading, playing sports, partying, and i like to draw and paint.",she said. Angela just smiled as big as she could and said, "You know, I think we are going to get along very well. Besides Brennan, you are really, like the sister I never had." Amanda smiled. "So, are there any good night clubs around here?" Angela nodded her head. "Ya. I know the best ones too. We will go sometime. In fact, I'm not busy tonight. You wanna go?" Amanda smiled. "Sure. I would love that."<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay sugar. Are you ready?",Sid asked Brenna. "First, tell us the names of Brittany's parents." Sid rolled his eyes. "Fine. Joe and Suzy." Brennan smiled. "Thanks.",she said before running off. "Hey you! Get back here!",Sid said running after her. She made it outside into the alley. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrist. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you.",said Booth stepping out of the shadows. "Why, you gonna shoot me?",he asked smiling. Booth laughed. "No, I'm not going to do anything to you but if you don't let her go she will." Sid looked at Booth confused. "Huh?" Before he could think a second longer Brennan flipped Sid over onto his stomach and yanked his arms behind his back. "I warned ya buddy.",Booth said showing him his badge. "You tell anyone who we really are, then I will hunt you down." "God, let go of my arm lady! You are breaking it!" "Are you going to tell anyone we were here?",asked Brennan, and when he didn't answer pulled his arm tighter, causing him to yelp. "No I swear! I ain't gonna say nothin!" Booth pulled him to his feet. "Why are you here anyway?", Sid asked. "Brittany has been murdered and you better not go anywhere because you are a suspect." Sid's eyes widened. "Why the hell would I murder her? She was very good for buisness. I'm a buisness man and I love money very much." Booth just rolled his eyes and him and Brennan got in the SUV and drove off. Brennan's phone rang. "Brennan." <em>", we've found another victim. Same case." <em>Brennan sighed. "Alright. Thanks Cam.", she hung up then blew the bangs out of her face. "What did Cam say?",Booth asked. "They found another victim." Booth growled and pounded his fist on the steering wheel causing the horn to honk. "First thing tommorow we are going to talk to Brittany's parents."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Booth and Brennna talked to the girl's parents but, didn't find out anything important. "Booth, this is getting very frustrating. I've never felt so weak before. I don't like not knowing and not being in control.",Brennan said once they got back to the hotel. Booth sighed. "I know Bones but, we will get this guy. I think we have everything we can possibly get so we can probably head back home. You want to leave today or wait tommorow?",he asked. Brennan sighed. "Well, I think the sooner we get back home the sooner we can catch this high life." Booth rolled his eyes. "Low life Bones. Low life." They then packed up and payed the at the desk and left.

* * *

><p>"Is there anything I can do to help you Dr. Saroyan?", Amanda asked grimacing at the dead body. "Call me Cam. But, no not right now. Thank you anyways." Amanda looked back at the body in disgust. "What kind of person could do this to an innocent girl?",she asked. "A sick freak.",said Hodgins still looking at his microscope. "What do we have here?",he asked himself. "What did you find Hodgins?",asked Cam. "Dermestes maculatus.",he said turning to Cam. Then he turned to look at Amanda. "That means-" "Flesh eating beetles. I know." He smiled impressed. "Are you sure you're related to Booth." Amanda smiled and nodded. "I can get you a DNA test to prove it.",she said sarcasticly. Hodgins chuckled. "Yep, you are definatly related to Booth." "Hey Amanda, ready for lunch?",asked Sweets who had just walked in. Amanda smiled when she saw him. "Ya, let me get my coat from Angela's office.",she said running down the steps then walking to Angela's office. The two walked out leaving a puzzled Cam and Hodgins with raised eyebrows. "Shrinky and a Booth together? I never thought I would see the day. Looks like I owe Ange 5 bucks.",said Hodgins turning back to his beetles.<p>

* * *

><p>Brennan and Booth got back home around 5 pm. Brennan was about to get out of the car to go into the Jeffersonian when Booth grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the seat. "Booth what are you doing? I need to examin the remains." Booth nodded then shushed her. He never looked back at her once. He pointed to what he was looking at. It was Sweets and Amanda walking arm in arm laughing. "What the hell is he doing with my little sister?", Booth asked bewildered. "Well I'm assuming they are going to get dinner.",Brennan replied. Booth rolled his eyes and finally looked at his partner. "Bones it was a rhetorical question." "Oh." Booth let go of Brennan's arm and opened his door and got out. "Okay lets go look at your remains now." "They aren't my remains. I would have to be dead if you were looking at my remains." Booth groaned. "Jesus, Bones. Lets just go look at <em>the <em>remains." Brennan just shrugged and then they made their way to the remains. "I know for a fact that these remains belong to a brunette with brown eyes, caucasian, female, early twenties." ,Brennan said scanning her card. "Hey welcome home Dr.B.",said Hodgins going to hug her. Brennan held her hand up in a gesture to stop him. He frowned when he passed her and Booth laughed. "Not so happy to see you though Gman.",he said smiling and holding out his fist. Booth returned the gesture. "Yes. I was right. Female, caucasian, early twenties.",Brennan said. "Bren! I missed you! Did you have fun?",Angela said running up the platform without swiping her card, causing the alarms to go off, then went to pull Brennan into a warm embrace. Hodgins frowned. "She gets a hug and I don't? I'm a little hurt Dr.B.",Hodgins said. "Angela turned and smiled. "Babe, I'm her best friend. Of course she wouldn't reject my hugs." Hodgins smiled then lovingly kissed his wife. "Hey love birds! We have to get to work to catch a serial killer!",yelled Booth clapping his hands. The couple just rolled their eyes. "Bren I did the facial reconstruction and the victim did have brown hair and eyes." Brennan smiled. "See? I told you." ", welcome back." Cam had walked in and up to the platform. "Did you have a nice time in LA?",she asked. "Yes I did Cam thank you for asking.", Brennan replied with a smile. Sweets and Amanda then walked in to see Brennan and Booth leaning over the victim. "Hey Seeley. Hey Temperance. Did you guys have a nice time in LA?", asked Amanda, walking over to give her brother a hug. "Yes we did.",said Booth hugging his sister back. He glared at Sweets over her shoulder. "We need to talk.",he mouthed. Sweets just nodded. They both walked out of the room. "Oh boy.",said Brennan.

* * *

><p>"So what are you doing with my sister Sweets?" Sweets just shrugged his shoulder. "We have just been talking and have been out for dinner, lunch, breakfast, and coffee.",he answered cooly. Booth stared him down. "Well it needs to stop. I don't want my sister dating a...a psychologist.",he said. "Well technically, we aren't dating.",Sweets said, who had backed up a couple of steps because Booth intimidated him. "You better not be or else you will answer to me buddy.",Booth said then turned around to go back to the platform.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

It _had_ been a long day and everyone was headed home for a good nights rest. "Temperance, what is Sweets like?",Amanda asked when they had gotted to Brennan's house. The question had taken her aback. "Um.. well, he's.. I suppose he is a very nice guy. He does his best to help your brother and I. He is like our shrink. He thinks we are in love with eachother. But yes I suppose he is very kind hearted." Amanda smiled. "Okay. Thanks." Brennan raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to ask why?",she asked suspicious. Amanda blushed. "Well I think I kind of like him.",she answered in a quiet tone. Brennan smiled and they both sat down in her living room. "You think you kind of like him? Well what does that mean? You either like him or you don't." Amanda smiled. "Oh I definatly like him.",she said. Brennan chuckled. "Oh I figured. How do you think Booth will take it though?",she asked. Amanda thought about that for a minute. "I don't know. I mean he was always very protective of me so I don't think he will take it well." Brennan sighed then stood up. "Well it has been a very long day so I think some sleep will do me good. Sleep well Amanda.",Brennan said smiling. Amanda smiled back at her. "You too Temperance." Amanda picked up the book she had almost finished. She didn't relize how tired she had been and fell asleep right on the couch.

* * *

><p>Brennan was awaken from her peacful slumber by her phone ringing. She looked at the clock. It was 2 am. What could be so important at 2 am? She yawned then picked up her phone. "Brennan.",she answered in a weary voice. "<em>Sorry for waking you Dr.B, but I think you should come down here ASAP. I was looking over the bones and noticed something that wasn't on any of the other bones. You won't believe me when I tell you so you just have to see for yourself.<em>",answered Hodgins with a tired voice. Brennan shook her head in an attempt to stay awake. "Alright. Thank you Hodgins.",she said before hanging up. She decided to call Booth. The phone rang four times before he answered with his husky voice. "_Booth._" "Hey Booth it's me." _"Jesus Bones. Why are you calling me so late_?" "Sorry but Hodgins found something on the bones. He said it hasn't been on any other set of remains and it sounded important so can you meet me at the Jeffersonian in about ten minutes?",she asked attempting to get dressed. _"Alright_.",Booth said sighing before hanging up. Brennan decided to leave Amanda a message. She hurried to find a pen and paper_. Amanda, I had to go to work early this morning. found something very important on the remains so feel free to try and find something for breakfast. Temperance_. She grabbed her keys and hurried out the door.

* * *

><p>Booth got to the Jeffersonian around the same time Brennan did and they walked in together. "This had better be important.",Booth growled. They walked up to the platform where Hodgins was trying to stay still. He looked like a kid who just got a shot gun for christmas. "Alright Hodgins. What did you find?",asked Brennan. He jumped up and pointed to the remains. "Alright, on the back of the patella, there is a smiley face. Creepy huh?",he asked smiling. Booth glared at him. "We had to come down here for a creepy little smiley face?",growled Booth. "Hey Dr.B is the one who called you. Blame her." "You two be quiet. This could be a clue. We all know that all of the serial killers we dealt with like to play games. This could be a game. Maybe we missed more clues on the other remains.",Brennan said getting up and running down the stairs. "Bones, where the hell are you going?",asked Booth. "To Limbo, where else?",she yelled over her shoulder. She went to get the boxes of the other victims. Booth and Hodgins had followed her. "Booth you get these two boxes, Hodgins you get this one. We are going to look throughly." They took all the boxes to Brennan's office to look over the remains. "Okay so what if we aren't seeing anything because it's microscopic?",asked Booth. "Because the murderer doesn't want anything to be unseen. He wants it to be obvious because it would be harder to miss if we are searching for something small. He wants to confuse us. That's step one of his game and he has won that step but we are going to correct it. Step two was to lead us to LA because he knew we wouldn't be there and he knew for a fact that we would catch him if we were still here." Hodgins and Booth both looked at her bewildered. "How in the hell did you figure all that out from a damn smiley face?",asked Hodgins smiling. "Because Hodgins. I am a genius.",she said tapping her head. "Woah, woah, woah. Look at this Bones.",said Booth pointing to something on the femur. It said "Til death do us part." Brennan smiled. "Good work Booth." "So what does this mean? Was the Victim married to the killer?",asked Hodgins. Brennan shrugged. "Possibly. Let's keep looking." Hodgins smiled. "I found something." He pointed to one of the verebra. He peeled of what looked like a piece of paper. "It looks like part of the bone but I saw a little rip.",he said smiling,proud of his find. "How in the hell did you see that?",asked Booth. Hodgins shrugged. Brennan reached into the box and picked up three more vertebras. Each one had another piece of paper on it. "Do you know what this means?",she asked. The men shrugged. "It means that the victim had to be decomposed already to have these put on her vertebras. If it was surgically done then there would most likely be dried blood." They opened the pieces of paper and on them was a poem. "This is a puzzle. To find me you need one special piece but can you finish this crime in time to find me before someone special dies?" The note made them all shiver. "The only person that is alike to the victims is-",Brennan couldn't finish the sentence. "My sister.",Booth said with wide eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews Please :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Booth and Brennan hurried to Brennan's apartment. They rushed inside but saw that Amanda was still laying in the same place, fast asleep, with a book in her hand. Booth rushed over to wake her up. "Hmm." "Amanda you need to come to the Jeffersonian. I will explain it later but it would be alot safer." Amanda nodded her head and Booth picked her up. "Bones are you-" "Booth! Come in here!",Brennan yelled from the bathroom. Booth set Amanda back down on the couch. "Bones what's wron-",he had started to say then stopped when he saw what was on the wall of the shower. The curtain had been ripped down and written on the wall in blood was "I am watching you both. Be cautious of what you do and say and where you go. I will get you." Booth looked down and in the tub was a box with a paper bow on top of it. He looked at Brennan who was staring wide eyed at the wall. "That's it Bones. You and Amanda are staying at my place until we catch this guy." All she could do was nod and pick up the box. They went back into the living room to get Amanda then they went back to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

><p>"Is Amanda okay?",Sweets asked when Brennan told him what happened. She nodded her head. "Ya, but Sweets I think I may need some therapy when all of this is over. Do you know what was in that box?" Sweets shook his head then took a drink of his coffee. "It was a human skull. It had two fake eye balls super glued inside the eye sockets." Sweets choked on his coffee and started coughing. "A..human..skull?" His voice was an octave higher at the last word. Brennan nodded her head. They got up from the diner table, payed the bill, and walked outside. They were walking to the car when out of no where came a black car. They didn't see the mans face but he rolled the window down just far enough to stick his hand and a gun through the opening. He aimed the gun at Brennan and started shooting. The glass window behind them shattered, spraying shards of glass everywhere. Sweets grabbed Brennan and ducked behind a car. The glass cut their faces and Brennan's bare arms. The car was gone in no time. "God, , your leg." Brennan looked down at her leg and noticed the blood flowing out of it. "Ah!",she said relizing the pain and put pressure on her wound. Sweets hurried to call an ambulance.<p>

* * *

><p>Booth was sitting in his office going over the files for the victims when his phone rang. "Booth." It was Angela. "<em>Booth, there was a drive by shooting down by the diner. Brennan was shot. She and Sweets are at the hospital now."<em> "Oh my god. Thanks Angela.",he said before grabbing his coat and hanging up the phone. He ran out to the SUV and hurried to the hospital. He went over to the front desk. "Excuse me, what room is Temperance Brennan on?" "Hold on one minute please.",the nurse said searching through the computer. "Room 101 first floor sir. Have a nice day." Booth gave her a smile. "Thank you. You too." He ran to the room straight past the waiting room where everyone was. He went into the room to find a nurse picking out the shards of glass from Brennan's face and arms. She had a large cast on her leg. Brennan looked up and saw a worried Booth looking her over. She smiled at him. "Hey Booth. I was shot today." Booth rolled his eyes. "I can see that Bones. Are you okay?",he asked. She nodded her head. "I think I will be once this glass is out of my skin. It's quite painful.",she said wincing when the nurse pulled a large shard of glass from her neck. "Alright . I think that's it. Just press this button when you are ready for more pain killers.",the nurse said pointing to a button. Brennan smiled at her. "Thank you." The nurse walked out to leave Booth and Brennan alone. "I'm sorry Bones. This is my fault. I should of been with you." She smiled at him. "Booth it is not your fault. And it's alright. If Sweets weren't there I probably would of been shot in the chest or stomach." Booth smiled. "I will be sure to thank him for that." Brennan went to sat up but winced when she moved. "Bones don't move. I can see your in a hell of alot of pain right now." Angela walked in then. "Hey Bren. How ya feeling?" Being cautious of Booth feeling guilty she tried to lie. "I feel like a million does.",she said but winced. "Okay you need to take some medicine Bones. And it's a million bucks.",said Booth smiling at her. "No. I don't want any pain killers. I can take it.",she said protesting. "Bren we all know you are strong but I can't take seeing you in pain. So just take the damn pain killers." Brennan laughed. "Fine." She called the nurse and they brought her a bottle of juice and some pills. She took them and then was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Sweets was sitting in the waiting room when Booth walked in and took a seat next to him. A moment of silence passed when Sweets spoke up. "How is she doing?",he asked. "She's fine. She's staying strong." Another moment of silence. "Thank you.",Booth said. Sweets looked at him confused. "For what?" Booth looked at him and Sweets saw just how tired he looked. He had dark circles and bags under his eyes and his hair was untidy. "If you weren't there she could of possibly been killed. You saved her." Booth held out his hand. Sweets took it and shaked it. Booth stood up and walked out. Sweets smiled to himself. "I saved someone.",he thought.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Bones! How ya feeling?", Booth said walking into the hospital room, clapping his hands. He went to go sit in the chair next to her bed. She looked at him and smiled. "Fine. Thank you for asking. The pain killer has really been working." Booth smiled back at her. "That's good." For a moment they just sat there like that, looking into eachother's eyes. Booth's phone rang and ruined the moment. Booth cursed in his head then answered it. "Booth." It was his boss. There was another victim. He hung up his phone then looked back at Brennan who immediatly knew what was going on. She groaned. "This is not fair. I have to be stuck in this bed while you get to have all the fun." Booth raised an eyebrow. "You think looking at dead bodies is fun? Jesus Bones. You don't know fun. I will have to take you to a club sometime and then you will understand the meaning of fun.",he said standing up. "Good bye Booth.",she said sighing. Booth smiled at her. "See ya at lunch."

* * *

><p>"God,that's nasty."Booth said plugging his nose. The victim had just started to decompose so it was just recently disposed of. Brennan would of been bored out of her mind. There was no bones showing at all. The victim matched the serial killer's likings. She was found with no cloths and bruises and cuts lying in a ditch 5 miles outside of DC. Booth made sure he jotted down notes when he got back to the SUV so Brennna could read over them. He checked over the crime scene once more before making his way back to the hospital. He stopped to get some chinese food first. But when he got to her room she wasn't there. He rolled his eyes when he saw the bed still unmade and guessed she had snuck out. He knew just where to find her. He got back into the SUV and made his way to the Jeffersonian. He walked inside and went to her office. He set the chinese food in her office then went to the platform. "Has anyone seen Bones?",he asked scanning his card. Hodgins shook his head, giving him a concerned look. "Did you forget? Dr.B is in the hospital." Booth rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know she is <em>supposed <em>to be in the hospital, but I think she snuck out." Angela shrugged her shoulders. "Well did you check in Limbo? If she isn't in her office or out here then that's where she would be." Booth smiled at her. "Thank you Angela.",he said then ran down the stairs to Limbo. "Bones?",he called when he made his way down there. He heard grunting and he followed the sound hoping she hadn't hurt herself. He saw her standing on her good leg reaching as high as she could for a box. "Jesus Bones what are you doing?",he asked running up behind her so she wouldn't fall. "I'm.. going over.. the remains.",she said grunting. She stummbled and almost fell but Booth caught her. "Thank you." Booth rolled his eyes and steadied her. "Do you need help?" Brennan gave him a confused look. "I would think you would tell me I shouldn't be pushing myself and I should be getting rest." "You would of won so do you want help or not?" Brennan nodded her head. "Yes please." Booth helped her carry the box upstairs to her office where they sat and ate before going over the remains. "Thank you Booth for bringing lunch and not making me go back to that hospital." He smiled. "You do know you will have to go back after this right?",he asked taking a bite of his noodles. She sighed then nodded. "Yes that would probably be wise. I'm quite tired." He smiled as she yawned. "Take a nap and I can go over these. I promise I will tell you if I find anything." She nodded then layed down on her couch. She closed her eyes but thought about something. "What about your sister? I mean you haven't really been away from me alot. You should probably spend some time with her." Booth shrugged. "I don't mind sticking around with you but I think you're right. I will see her when I drop you off at the hospital. Brennan fell asleep and Booth spent an hour and a half looking over the bones but didn't find anything. He took the box back to storage then woke Brennan up to go back to the hospital. They looked her over and told her she was fine then Booth went to Brennan's apartment to see his sister. When he got there he knocked on the door but no one answered. He pulled out his spare key and unlocked the door. He went inside and heard what sounded like a tv. "When did Brennan get a tv?",he thought to himself. He made his way to her living room and what he saw made him so angry. There was his sister sitting with Sweets making out.


	11. Chapter 11

Amanda noticed that her brother had come in and had imediatly pulled away from Sweets. Her face was flushed and Sweets's eyes were wide open. "What the hell are you doing!"Booth yelled. "Well..we.. we were just..",Sweets had started to say but Booth stopped him. "No. Get out!",he yelled. Sweets stood up and walked out the door. Amanda looked at her older brother, bewildered. "What the hell was that for!",she yelled back at him. "Maybe I don't want my sister dating a shrink!" She laughed. "News flash big brother! I'm not 12 anymore! I am 24 years old! I can do what I want! And Lance is NOT a shrink, he is a psychologist!" "God you are already starting to sound just like him! I think you need to stop seeing him, and especially in Bones's house!" Amanda just glared at him. "Fine, I will stop seeing him in Temperance's house, but I will NOT stop seeing him anywhere else! I love him Seeley!" He shook his head then walked out the door. She sat back down and wiped the angry tears from her face. She heard a knock at the door. She stood up and went to look through the peep hole. She saw a teenage boy who was holding a vanilla envelope. She opened the door and smiled. "Hello sir, can I help you?" The boy smiled back at her. "I just came to bring Amanda Booth a letter.",he said holding out the letter. She took it but saw that there wasn't a return address. "Can I ask who gave this to you?",she asked looking at the boy. He shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't tell me his name and I didn't see his face. He just paid me 20 bucks to deliver it." "Okay. Thank you." The boy said his goodbyes and Amanda shut the door. She walked to the coffee table by the couch and set the envelope down on the coffee table. She had to finish packing for her brother's. She didn't get why her and Brennan had to go stay at his house. She thought they were just fine where they were. She finished putting her belongings in her bag then went to sit on the couch. She picked up the letter and opened the coffee table draw to fish out a letter opener. She cut open the envelope and pulled out a piece of folded note book paper. She unfolded it then read the note. She gasped. The letter said "_I have been watching you. I know exactly where you are and will be. You and are not safe. I will get you and no one will be able to save you. You better enjoy your last days." _Samantha rolled her eyes and threw the envelope in the trash, thinking it was just a stupid prank that the young boy was playing.

* * *

><p>The next morning was Brennan's last day at the hospital and Booth was coming to pick her up in a little while. The nurse had came and took her IV out and gave her some pain killers. Brennan packed up her belongings and hobbled out the door to go check out. She hobbled over to the front desk and smiled at the young blond. The blond smiled back.<p>

"Can I help you with anything?",she asked a little too sweetly.

Brennan smiled. "Yes. I'm Temperance Brennan and I'm supposed to be checking out today.",she said handing her the doctor's note. The blond smiled then began to type on her computer. "Alright, all set. Have a nice day ." Brennan smiled then walked outside. She saw an SUV waiting by the curb and she smiled. She made it over to the black SUV and opened the door to get in. Her smiled wiped from her face when she saw it wasn't Booth. She was about to walk off but the man had pulled out a gun. ", i've been waiting for you. I suggest you get in now if you don't want to end up like one of your latest murder victims." Brennan's gulped as she got in the car and shut the door. They had just pulled away from the hospital when the man spoke up again.

"Sorry about your leg. I aimed for your arm but that stupid boy pulled you away. I'm a little behind on my plan because of that."

Brennan's eyes widened as she registured what he just said. "You... you mean.." The man chuckled then all was quiet. They made their way to Brennan's apartment where they sat there and waited. What was he doing? She relized then that they were picking up Samantha when she ran out to the SUV. She got in the SUV and was slightly flustered.

"Sorry to of keep you waiting. I was making sure I didn't forget anything. Hey Temperance. How are..", she stopped her sentence when she saw the stranger sitting in the driver side.

"Temperance?",she whispered quietly. Brennan just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, then all was quiet.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews and forgive me that I haven't been updating sooner. I went somewhere where there wasn't a computer so I couldn't type. Will try to finish story before school starts. More reviews, please,please, PLEASE. :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Booth had been waiting for about half and hour outside of the hospital for Brennan. He was starting to wonder if he should go and get her, but she wanted to do it by herself. He sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt. He walked to the front desk where a young blond sat typing away on her little computer.

"Excuse me ma'am but where is Temperance Brennan?",he asked politely. The little blond smiled at him and started to type on her computer again.

"Temperance Brennan checked out about an hour ago." She said looking up at Booth. Booth nodded his head wondering where she was. "Thank you. Have a nice day." The woman nodded and said the same then Booth jogged back to the SUV and decided to see if Angela had came and got her. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel while he waited for Angela to pick up.

_"Hello?"_ "Hey, Angela It's Booth."_ "Oh hey studly. Watcha need?"_ Booth rolled his eyes when he heard the smile in her voice. "Have you seen Bones anywhere I was supposed to pick her up at the hospital a half hour ago but she isn't here. _"No. Do you think she got a cab and went back to her apartment?" _"Probably. God damn. Thanks Angela.",he said then hung up. Then he drove to Brennan's apartment. She wasn't there. And Amanda's things were gone. He went to walk back out of the apartment when he tripped over the trash can. He knocked everything out, not that there was much in there, and started to pick everything back up to throw away but his hand stopped at the note that Samantha had thrown in the trash.

"Oh my god.",he breathed out when he had read it. He went to get some paper towels to pick the note up with, then he ran out the door to his SUV and made his way over the the Jeffersonian.

* * *

><p>Jack, Cam, and Angela were all bent over the newest set of remains trying to find something when they heard the door to the lab open. It was so quiet in the lab that you could of heard a pen drop. "Guys I think something happened to Bones and Samantha."<p>

Angela raised an eyebrow. "What the hell do you mean you think something happened to them?" He held up the note they found and told them about what had happened today. A postman then came in holding an envelope.

"Delivery for a ?",he said glancing at the envelope. Booth ran over to him. "That's me.",he answered. He thanked the man before he walked out the door. Booth opened the letter and pulled out some pictures and a letter. The pictures were of his sister and Brennan tied up with tears in their eyes. He clenched his jaw as he tried to pick up the letter with his shaky hands. He started to read it out loud.

"If you ever want to see your dear little sister or your forensic anthropologist again then you will need to pay the ransom. I want 2 million for the both of them." He stopped reading and everyone could clearly see the anger in his eyes. "God damn. Who in the hell here has 2 million dollars?"

Everyone was quiet until Angela broke the silence. "We don't have to pay the ransom Booth. We might be able to tell from these pictures where they are at. Hodgins might be able to find some dirt or somthing on the letter or pictures or hopefully even some fingerprints." Booth sighed.

"Please you guys. Just work as hard and as fast as you can." ,he said. Just then Sweets walked in to find the air tense. "What's wrong?",he asked.

"Brennan and Amanda were kidnapped.", Angela answered. Sweets's eyes went wide and his mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"What? Are you sure?",he asked hoping that it was just a dream. Everyone just nodded to confirm it was true. "I want to help. In anyway I can."

"Just stay back and let the squints work okay?", Booth asked somewhat polite. Hodgins took the letter and pictures to see if he could find anything but all he found was mold particles on the envelope.

They had been working since 12 PM and it was now 3 AM. "Ugh! Why can't I figure this out? What is wrong with me?", Hodgins shouted.

Angela walked in to see Hodgins yelling at the pictures. "Sweetie calm down! Yelling is going to get us no where."

"God Ange I can't focus. Why can't I focus? This has never happened to me before. Why is this happening Ange?" She knew with that last question he wasn't talking about not being able to focus.

She shrugged her shoulders then walked over to him. "I don't know Jack. It isn't fair but I know we will be able to catch him. I know you can do this. Just take a deep breath and try to remember anything about the victims. I think it might help."

He nodded then closed his eyes. About five minutes later a big smile spread across his face. "I figured out where they are. Maybe.",he said rushing to his computer. "Okay so we have found all of the victims inside of a burnt abandond warehouse and were each found in a different town. They are starting to make a circle. It's so crazy this guy loves circles. The smiley face was a circle that he drew and till death do us part I think it has to do with a ring being in a circle. And the pieces of paper wrapped around the vertebre were cylinders which have circular faces."

"Okay Hodgins, focus, what town are they in?", Angela said grabbing his shoulders. Hodgins nodded his head and turned his attention back to the computer.

"Okay so about 7.3 miles northeast of here is Chillum. From there you would go 3 miles south and you are in the country side. Keep going south until you get to a large abandond warehouse and i'm at least 99% sure they are there." While Hodgins had been giving directions Angela grabbed a pen and paper and started writing them down. She finished writing and then kissed Hodgins fiercely.

"Good job baby.",she said smiling. Hodgins smiled back at her a little suprised by the kiss. Angela ran out of his office to Booth and gave him the paper.

"Hodgins said he was sure that is were they are at. I believe him so get your ass out of here and go get my bestfriends." Booth nodded and noticed how she added an s to friend.

Just as he was about to hop into the SUV Sweets came up behind him. "I'm coming with you.",he said walking around to the other side of the SUV. Booth rolled his eyes.

"No you aren't. You'll get in the way. Besides, you don't even have a gun.",he said getting into the drivers seat. Sweets just ignored him and slid into the passenger side. He then showed Booth a gun he had.

"How in the hell did you get that, and where in the hell did you get that?",Booth said raising his eyebrows. Sweets just shrugged his shoulders.

" has a safe that she keeps this in. The combination is your birthday.",he answered smoothly. Booth was touched that the combination would be his birthday, but it also reminded him of what he was doing. He didn't have time to argue with Sweets.

"Fine you can come but don't shoot anyone unless they attack me, you, or Bones or Amanda. Alright?",Booth said starting the SUV. Sweets nodded his head then they were off to save the day.

* * *

><p>Oh no what's going to happen next? Reviews PLEASE! Thank you for whoever is still out there bearing with me :) Love you guys! 3<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

They were there in ten minutes flat. When they drove up to the warehouse they saw the lights were on. Booth called for backup then walked to the back of his SUV and pulled out to bullet proof vests. He was glad that he had an extra one for emergencies. He handed the smallest one to Sweets then strapped the largest one on his chest.

"Alright Sweets, stay behind me and be quiet. If you make one little sound then you are gonna be the one I shoot. Okay?" Sweets just nodded to tell him he understood. Then they started walking towards the warehouse.

"Wait, aren't we going to wait until backup comes?",Sweets asked with a shaky voice. Booth rolled his eyes then turned his head towards Sweets.

"I've already lost my sister once, I don't want to loose her again. And as for Bones, I really don't want to loose her even once.",he said before turning back to face the way they were going. Sweets gulped quietly then followed Booth once again, gun in hand. They walked through the already open door where they could hear Amanda's voice.

"Please, don't do this. If you let us go then we won't tell anyone who you are. Please.",Amanda pleaded. The man just smiled and continued pouring gasoline around her figure. Amanda looked to Brennan who was chained to the wall and in a much worse shape than she was. They had to get out. Amanda looked up just in time to see the man walking up with a lit match then threw it down on the gasoline. I circle of fire immediatly was lit around her and she screamed as the fire slowly crept up around her. She then saw Brennan being stuffed into what looked like a large potato sack. Amanda screamed in pain as the heat scorched her.

"Amanda!",both Sweets and Booth shouted.

"Help me!",she shouted back, not knowing exactly where they were but knowing they were there. It was raining out and there was a large window right above Amanda.

"Shoot the window Sweets!",he said aiming his gun. Sweets looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?",he shouted. Booth rolled his eyes.

"Just do it!" They shout the windows and the rain and glass came pouring. The fire was out in no time and Sweets ran over to Amanda, pulling out a pocket knife and cutting the rope that held her to the floor. He looked her over and saw that some spots on her flesh were severly burnt. Amanda fell into Sweets's arms and cried.

"Shh. It's okay. We're here." The paramedics came but just before they loaded her up Booth ran over to her.

"Amanda I need you to tell me where Brennan's at." Amanda blinked back the tears.

"Th..they..to..took her..an..and stu..stuffed her in..in a b..b..bag." She had started to cry and then the ambulance drove away with her, with Sweets in the back sitting with her. Booth just stood in the rain trying to process what she just said when his phone rang.

"B..Booth.",he said shivering from the cold.

"Agent Booth. Did you find your sister yet? I hope she did suffer." Booth glared into the night.

"She's safe you dirt bag. Where the hell is ?",he asked through clenched teeth. The man laughed.

"You just cut right to the chase don't you? Well your anthropologist is safe.. for now." There was still some agents around and they had started tracking the phone number.

"You listen to me. If anything happens to her even if it's just a scratch I will come after you and I will kill you.",he said still through clenched teeth. One agent nodded his head meaning they had tracked the number. Booth hung up and grabbed the tracker then got in his SUV and drove off to save Brennan.

* * *

><p>"God why aren't they calling?",said a very worried Angela as she paced back and forth across the lab floor.<p>

"They will be alright Angela.",said Cam a bit annoyed. Angela just looked at her and shook her head.

"You don't know that. What if Booth got there to late and they were already..",she couldn't say it and she started crying. She walked quickly to her office, embarrased that she cried in front of her boss, and also very worried that something had happened to her old and new bestfriends. She grabbed a box of tissues and fell back onto her couch. Hodgins walked in and seeing Angela like this broke his heart and almost made him want to cry too. He sat down on the couch next to her and she immediatly fell into his arms sobbing.

"Hey, shh. It's okay baby. You know as well as I do that Booth would let nothing happen to his sister or to Brennan.",he said softly rubbing her back. Just then he could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket. He removed one hand from Angela's back and reached in to grab his phone. He saw that it was Sweets.

"Hey did you guys find them?" There was a pause and he could tell something was up.

"Well we found Amanda. The guy took off with Brennan.",Sweets said slowly and quietly.

"Okay, well how is Amanda?",he asked not really wanting to know, afraid that she was dead or dying.

"She fine other than a couple of bruises and 2 degree burns over some of her body. And a broken finger and probably some trauma. But the doctor says she should be fine." Hodgins let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Okay well I guess I will let you go then.",he said rubbing Angela's back, who had started crying more because she heard the whole conversation.

"Okay see ya." Hodgins hung up and pulled Angela closer, then silently prayed to god that Brennan would be okay.

* * *

><p>Okay, what do you guys think? You like it so far? Any suggestions? Please review! :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Booth had been driving for almost 2 and a half hours. "Where in the hell is this guy going?",he asked aloud to himself. He was going almost ninety mph flat and he had his siren on. Then he saw a beach and a car. On the tracking device was the man on the same beach and Booth's eyes widened at how far they had gone. They went all the way to Ocean City, Maryland. He saw the man walk to the top of a large cliff with a potato sack and inside something was moving. It had stopped raining but he could could see these details because of the man's car's headlights shining on them. And that was his Bones inside that sack. He jumped out of his SUV, gun in hand and when he got about half way the man turned around and saw him running at him. The man panicked and threw the sack off the side of the cliff.

"NO!", he shouted, but he could hear Brennan's scream above his own before she plunged into the icy waters. He shot the man twice in the chest and watched for a split second as he fell down dead. He then laid his gun on the top of the cliff before jumping into the treacherous waters below him. His muscles screamed in protest as the water seeped through his cloths. He opened his eyes once below the water. It stung but he had to find his Bones. He spotted the sack just right below him and went to untie it. He saw that the man had put several rocks in the bag to make sure she sunk. Booth grabbed Brennan by the arms and pulled her up. He swam as hard as he could against the current and strong waves until finally,exhausted, making his way to the sandy beach. He laid Brennan on her back. She was blue from cold and the water in her lungs. He searched for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found a faint one. He had imagined kissing her before but not when she was so close to being dead. He leaned forward and his lips crashed against hers as he breathed his own air into her lungs. He pulled back and put both hand just below her chest and pounded as hard as he could. His lips then crashed back into hers and he forced breath into her lungs. He pulled back and almost started crying as water came gushing out of her mouth and she started to cough. She opened her eyes a little.

"B..B..Booth?",she said shivering. Booth nodded his head.

"Yes Temperance. It's me. Your safe now.",he said, a couple of tears escaping his eyes. She reached forward and he pulled her into a tight hug, trying to keep her warm as she started uncontrollably sobbing. He picked her up and carried her to the SUV and set her in the back seat so she could lay down. He got his phone and called the ER. Luckily the hospital was far from where they were at and they arrived in a short time. Brennan had fallen asleep and the men strapped her in a gurny and drove off. Booth got in the SUV and followed them. Once there they took her out of sight to make sure she was alright. Booth sat in one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs while he called everyone back in DC.

* * *

><p>Everyone was quiet, sitting in the lab waiting for Booth to call and tell them if he found Brennan. It was 2 am and all of them were exhausted. The phone rang and everyone jumped as the shrill sound pierced the quiet. Angela was the first to reach out and answered it.<p>

"Booth your ass better of found Brennan.",she said a little worried. She heard Booth yawn.

"Ya I did. I'm at the hospital down here right now waiting for the doctor to tell me if she is alright. That bastard led me all the way to Ocean city."

"Did you catch him?" Pause.

"He's dead. I shot him.", Booth said sighing.

"I'm sorry. On the bright side he will never kill anyone again and Amanda is okay and I'm sure Bren will be too. Thank you Booth." ,Angela said tearing up.

"I would do anything for her Ange. I love her. I would kill and die for her. You know that." Angela smiled when he said that.

"I know studly. I will let you go now. We can all get sleep down here knowing that everything is okay." She and Booth said their good byes and hung up then she informed them of what he said.

* * *

><p>Booth ran his hand down his face and noticed that he needed to shave. He was sitting there listening to the clock ticking when the doctor came in. Booth immediatly stood.<p>

"How is she?",he asked worried that it wouldn't be good. The doctor looked at his clipboard.

"She has some damage to her lungs that will heal up if she takes some antibiotics and she has some cracked ribs. Other than that she is fine.",he said smiling.

"Can I see her?",Booth asked relieved. The doctor motioned with his hand for him to go ahead.

"She's in room 204.",he said. Booth thanked him and rushed to her room. He saw that her leg was still in a cast from when she got shot and she had an IV in her arm. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey.",she said quietly. Booth smiled at her then gave a shaky laugh.

"Always in the hospital. This is the second time this month. Please don't make it a third.",he said. She laughed a little.

"Thank you Booth. I lost count of how many times you saved my life but I know I will never be able to repay you.",she said tearing up a little. He smiled and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"You already have Bones.",he said taking her hand. She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?",she asked not understanding what he meant. He smiled at her. He thought she was so adorable when she was confused. Her brow furrowed and her nose got pinched up.

"I mean just you breathing and not being.. dead.. is you repaying me." A tear slid down her cheek and Booth quickly wiped it from her soft skin.

"Booth-",she was cut off when he kissed her slowly and softly. He was a little suprised when she returned the kiss and depened it. The pulled apart and she smiled. "You didn't let me finish.",he smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry. Continue."

"I love you Booth. And I'm not just saying it because you saved my life, because if that was the case then you would of heard me say it plenty of times before. I was going to tell you when you picked me up from the hospital. I just didn't know how. I was also afraid you would reject me.",she said looking down. Booth's heart swelled when he heard her say she loved him and it made him sad that she thought he would reject her.

"Hey.",he said putting a finger under her chin and lifting it up so he was looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you too. And how could I reject someone so beautiful, and smart. You can be very annoying at times and I know I can be a pain in the ass too, but I love it when you go all squinty on me and talk about anthropology. I don't know how I would of lived without you all those times you were so close to death and you would of died. I would be a reck.",he smiled at her and she smiled back just before his lips crashed into hers for the last time before they would wake up from their peaceful slumber they fell into beside eachother, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>I think that's my best chapter so far. Okay still more chapters to come so bare with me please!<p> 


End file.
